


Critical Impacts

by BG97



Series: Competition [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kind of), (question mark?), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gratuitous Use of Debate Jargon, Hate Sex, I Apologize For Any and All Confusion, I accidentally made 00-line sophomores in college, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, The Summary is a Bad Debate Pick Up Line, debate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Hey baby, you spread, I'll extend, and then we'll flow together ;)Alternatively: Seungmin and Minho are debate rivals who fuck in a university bathroom after round.





	Critical Impacts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent competitive debate AU because I just spent the last week at nationals and had way too much inspiration.
> 
> I apologize for my abuse of debate terminology in here. It really doesn’t impact the story much if you don’t understand, but I threw together a guide to the form of debate they’re doing and a glossary of terms at the end of the work if that might be helpful or make the fic more enjoyable for anyone. It really only might impact the explanations for why Minho and Seungmin have problems with each other as competitors and some timeframe stuff, I guess.
> 
> Everything in here (excluding the smut, unfortunately) is based on my own experiences as a debater, competing at the university level in the United States. That’s why they’re doing Public Forum debate (my primary event) and debating the current college PF topic (Resolved: The United States should rejoin UNESCO as a full member). I’m lazy and decided I didn’t want to add too much plot by getting into the technicalities of international debate styles, so I hope that doesn’t bug anyone too much! I also want to note that my debate style is much closer to Minho and Changbin’s in this story, and I tend to not like debaters like Seungmin (and Jisung to a lesser extent) even though this is written from Seungmin’s perspective. I wanted to point that out so it didn’t seem like I was hating on them or making them out to be bad debaters in this work.

“Oh, are you _fucking_ kidding me?!” Seungmin stopped walking, and his partner, Jisung, and a good handful of others populating the hallway gave him alarmed looks, but Seungmin honestly couldn’t care right now.

 

“So, I take it we’re hitting Changbin and Minho?” Jisung laughed as Seungmin handed him his phone with the next round’s pairings pulled up. He rubbed his hands aggressively against his face in frustration. It was only round two, it’s way too early for this, both in the tournament for them to be hitting such a strong team, but also in the morning because Seungmin didn’t get to finish his coffee at breakfast and he was definitely not in the mood to deal with Minho and Changbin right now.

 

“Well, at least the room’s just upstairs, so we have time to take a breather if you want,” Jisung was still laughing at him, so Seungmin smacked his shoulder even though it just made Jisung laugh harder. He groaned, turning to head in the direction of the staircase. This was going to suck.

 

Jisung had promised Seungmin that he wasn’t friends with Changbin, but ever since the two had coached at the same high school debate camp last summer, he’d been acting noticeably more favorable to the older competitor. It was frustrating because nothing had changed. The last two tournaments they’d hit the other partnership at, Minho and Changbin were still absolute menaces in round and Jisung seemed just as frustrated about it as Seungmin was. But as soon as they all left the room, stupid friendly Jisung would be all smiles asking Changbin how his semester’s going or if he’s been listening to any new music.

 

Seungmin’s a nice person. He’s friendly with all of his opponents, chatting before and after round, saying ‘hi’ and asking how their day’s going whenever he runs into them during the remainder of the tournament, but Minho and Changbin are exceptions. Most of that school’s team are exceptions, actually. Seungmin just doesn’t like them at all. Jisung’s a traitor for forming any other opinion, as far as Seungmin is concerned.

 

Minho and Changbin are upperclassmen from a college only a few hours from Seungmin and Jisung’s, so their teams see each other at every local tournament and tend to go to the same national tournaments, like this one apparently. They’re both smart and they’re really good speakers, but they’re such jerks in round which there really isn’t any excuse for.

 

First off, Changbin almost spreads during their case read. Spreading, arguably, shouldn’t have a place in any form of debate, but definitely not in public forum. Sure, Seungmin and, especially, Jisung talk quickly in their speeches, but Changbin barely pauses to breathe, purposefully filling the flow with way too many arguments for them to ever properly address during the round. It’s almost inevitable that their opponent will run out of time in their rebuttal speech and not be able to get responses to every single argument on the flow. Then, Changbin gets up during his summary speech and, suddenly, the most important thing in the round is whatever argument their opponents weren’t able to hit during their rebuttal speech. Of course, if one of Seungmin’s opponents never answered one of their contentions, he’d make a big deal about it, too, but Changbin and Minho set their opponents up to fail on purpose. It’s infuriating, especially because it wins them rounds.

 

Related to this, they run some of the sketchiest definitions so that they can run crazy arguments that their opponents won’t have blocks prepared for. It’s abusive, but it’s a lot harder to argue abuse in public forum than it is to run topicality in parliamentary debate, for example. Judges usually don’t like to hear you calling your opponents abusive, especially when your opponents get up and swear that you’re wrong and that the argument is totally legal. Seungmin’s pretty sure that the moment he decided he hated Lee Minho, and Seo Changbin by extension, was during a round last year when Minho had gotten up in the second rebuttal after Jisung had carefully given five reasons why their definition was abusive and should be thrown out and started his speech by saying that Jisung was only calling abuse because he was too lazy to actually engage with their arguments. Seungmin and Jisung lost that round and Seungmin doesn’t think he’s ever been so mad in his life.

 

On the topic of them being jerks, they’re also tyrants in cross-examination; they interrupt your answers, ask a million follow-up questions, and never give a straight answer to any question they’re asked. It’s like they use it as extra speech time. The most infuriating thing, though, is that they both remain relatively calm the whole time they’re doing this. Seungmin will admit that he has a temper, but he can’t get mad in round, especially when his opponents are still composed because it looks terrible from the judge’s perspective. Minho and Changbin are the only two opponents that Seungmin and Jisung have hit that thoroughly test Seungmin’s ability to keep himself under control. They’re just literally the worst.

 

They stopped in front of their room, having been the first two to arrive. Jisung’s laughter picked back up when Seungmin turned to him, pouting dramatically.

 

“I don’t wanna do this,” He whined, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Just get through this round! Then you can relax until out-rounds,”

 

“That doesn’t help me now, though,” his response had Jisung laughing at him yet again. If he didn’t love his partner so much, he would have gotten beaten by now. “Why are you in such a good mood?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jisung answered through his giggles, but at least he made a small effort to school his expression at the unamused look Seungmin shot him. “Seriously, though, do you want to switch speaker positions?”

 

Seungmin took a second to think about that. He’d always been the second speaker in high school, but so had Jisung so they originally started debating together by switching off. When they first hit Minho and Changbin, they learned pretty quickly that Jisung’s better suited to speak second against them since he can speak faster and has a better chance at getting through all of their points when he gives the rebuttal. He’s not sure how it happened, but at some point last year, they fell into a routine of Seungmin just being the first speaker every round. There’s nothing wrong with that, the summary speech is arguably the most important in the debate and Seungmin knows that he’s good at them, but he did miss getting to fill the more offense-focused role. They’d agreed that Seungmin would speak second during this tournament, but that might be a bit of a problem against stupid Changbin and Minho.

 

His mood changed when he saw the subjects of his dilemma turn the corner and start walking towards them.

 

“No, I’m not scared of them, I can do this,” Seungmin was going to beat them. He had to, to prove to himself that he could and also because it’d be satisfying as hell and give him the ego boost he needs to get through the rest of the day.

 

“Hey, Jisung!” Changbin always seemed nice enough outside of round, it was a shame he was such a dick during debates.

 

“Hey! What’s up? How’d your first round go?” Again, Jisung is such a traitor.

 

While those two caught up, Seungmin was left with Minho. Minho was two years older than them, a senior this year, and possibly Seungmin’s least favorite person he’d ever met. It was probably just his face, but it always looks like he’s judging whoever he happens to look at. Even when he smiles at Seungmin, it feels fake or maybe just mean, patronizing.

 

“How are you, Seungmin?” He swears, Minho is just always making fun of him, but he won’t let the elder get to him. As far as he’s concerned, the round’s already begun and he refuses to let Minho win.

 

Seungmin pulls out his best smile, the one that shows all his teeth and makes his eyes crinkle unevenly. He knows people think he’s cute and sweet and he is, for the most part, but he needs to pull out his best acting to get through any conversation with Lee Minho.

 

“I’m doing pretty good, actually! How are you?” He makes sure his voice is happy and sweet even though he definitely just wants to smack that stupid cocky smirk off Minho’s handsome face.

 

It’s unfortunate, really, that Minho’s so attractive. If he was nice, Seungmin would probably have the biggest crush on him. With his personality, it probably just makes him hate the elder more. It’s one thing to have someone act like a jerk to you, but it’s especially frustrating and embarrassing when they’re pretty. That’s probably a bit shallow, but he can’t help it if attractive people affect him more.

 

“Great, as always,” and with that, their conversation is over. Seungmin keeps a soft smile on his face, staring at Jisung’s back and silently willing his partner to wrap things up with his new best friend as Minho scrolls through his phone, looking bored and probably sending the same signals at Changbin.

 

Their judge arrives a few minutes later, finally breaking up their partners’ verbal make-out session and Seungmin feels himself fully slipping into competition mode as they enter the room.

 

Most people’s debate persona is a lot like their real personality, but amplified, and Seungmin isn’t an exception. He’s nice and polite in real life so he’s downright sweet and loveable in round. His speech voice is pitched up just a bit and he goes out of his way to be polite and courteous towards his opponents and judges. He’s always practiced the ‘kill them with kindness’ style of debating because it comes to him most naturally and judges tend to like it.

 

Jisung, however, debates a lot like he is in real life. He’s well-spoken, pleasant, and funny, just like he is normally. He sometimes gets really serious and competitive, especially in out-rounds, but, either way, he complements Seungmin nicely. Either their styles are really similar or they balance each other out.

 

Seungmin can’t really comment on what Minho and Changbin are like usually, but they have roughly the same persona in round. They’re mostly just cold and cocky. They’re really serious when presenting their arguments, but will be patronizing towards their opponents, basically treating all of their points like they were made by five-year-olds. It’s so frustrating that that strategy is effective with judges. They’re really good at convincing people that their opponents have no idea what they’re talking about and to trust what they say, instead.

 

The good thing is that their different styles of debate naturally exaggerate each other. Seungmin and Jisung have gotten really good at making it obvious to the judges that Minho and Changbin are being jerks, as if anyone couldn’t tell already. It makes their opponents look worse and less professional, so it tends to work in their favor. As much as Seungmin likes to believe that debate is all about argumentation, presentation is just as, if not more, important to a lot of people. He can work that to his advantage, even if he doesn’t agree with it philosophically.

 

It’s always hard to tell whether the results of a round are due to the judge favoring one team’s style and presentation over the other or if it’s strictly because they won the most arguments. It does help when they have experienced judges, like their judge for this round. She’s young, just out of college. She tells them before anything gets started that she did Parliamentary and Lincoln-Douglass debate as a student, but she’s judged public forum many times before. That means that she’ll flow everything carefully and her decision will probably be less impacted by appearances. It could either hurt them or help them, but Seungmin knows their arguments are smart and well-prepared so he shouldn’t have anything to worry about. He wants this to be as fair a judgement as possible so it makes it all the better when they win.

 

Jisung has a coin out, ready to flip for sides, but Minho doesn’t ask before flipping his own. Seungmin’s annoyed but hides it as he calls tails while it’s still in the air. It’s heads and Changbin announces that they’ll speak first. Of course they’d preference speaking first. Not only will Seungmin have to answer all their arguments from the case-read in rebuttal, but he’ll also have to respond to all the arguments Minho will make against their case in his speech.

 

He almost asks Jisung if they can switch positions, after all, but hesitates. He promised himself he wouldn’t let them intimidate him. He turns to the judge with a bright smile and informs her that they’ll take the affirmative position. He won’t let them get to him.

 

Jisung offers him an encouraging smile as Changbin stands to face the judge. His speech is fast, but not too bad. Seungmin doesn’t have any problems flowing their three contentions, each with two sub-points, even making notes of questions he wants Jisung to ask in cross-examination. There isn’t anything too crazy, thankfully the topic doesn’t allow for much freedom in argumentation. He can handle this.

 

When Jisung gets up to give the constructive speech, both Minho and Changbin raise their eyebrows in his direction. He’s not going to let them intimidate him. Let them think whatever they want now, they can judge him after he gives his speech.

 

While his partner’s reading their case, Seungmin carefully arranges their blocks and scrawls out analytical answers for everything they don’t have evidence specifically prepared for. The third contention is a little funky, Seungmin hasn’t heard anyone else arguing that UNESCO takes donations from corporations that employ child labor so he’s unfamiliar with the evidence, but the link to their impact is shaky. There’s no reason that the US pulling support from UNESCO will make them change their donation policies, so the argument is non-unique, the donations will happen in both worlds. Plus, it isn’t like that’s remotely close to the reason why they left so they can’t leverage a moral impact. Seungmin can totally handle this.

 

He slides Jisung his notes before the first cross-ex starts, suddenly getting a bit nervous since it’s his first time doing the question and answer segment of the debate with Changbin; he isn’t sure what the dynamic will be like.

 

An observer really wouldn’t be able to tell that Jisung and Changbin were basically friends listening to their questioning. Jisung handles himself well, he always does, but Changbin doesn’t make it easy. He’s insistent when he doesn’t think Jisung answers his first question fully (even though Jisung totally did), eating up almost half of their time. When Jisung finally gets a question in, Changbin makes him reword it before beginning an answer that was way longer than necessary. Jisung manages to cut him off, thanking him politely for answering his question before giving him a follow-up that Changbin refuses to answer because it’s his turn to ask. The whole thing has war flashbacks haunting Seungmin, he’s dealt with Changbin’s cross-examinations so many times and knows exactly how frustrating they are.

 

When the timer goes off, Seungmin asks to see a piece of evidence from their third contention. Changbin gives him his laptop with the pdf pulled up to the first page and Seungmin has to ask him to find the section that they quoted in their case. God, they’re obnoxious.

 

He has to hand it off to Jisung to read because Minho doesn’t take any prep time before his rebuttal and Seungmin needs to focus on that.

 

Minho’s a really good speaker, as much as Seungmin doesn’t want to admit it. He’s clear and efficient, dividing his time expertly between their points. The content of his speech, however, is so annoying. His first response to any argument is to claim that they don’t provide solid evidence or proof that US funding is necessary to maintain UNESCO’s programs, but they obviously do. Seungmin heard Jisung read every card in their case, so he knows that Minho knows the evidence is there. He’s just trying to confuse the judge, which is especially obnoxious because he actually has solid refutations to each of their points, as well. The lie was totally unnecessary. God, Seungmin wants to beat him, in more ways than one.

 

As Minho wraps up his speech, Seungmin finishes arranging his thoughts and it’s really gratifying to not have to use prep time, standing as soon as Minho’s timer goes off. His speech goes well. He has to rush a lot to cover everything and he worries a bit about his speaker points, but the judge writes everything down and nods her head every now and again, so he’s satisfied. His timer has barely started beeping, however, when Minho stands up to start cross-ex and, once again, Seungmin is annoyed.

 

He’s never dealt with Minho during cross-examination but has always had sympathy for Jisung whenever he was in this position. It’s about as bad as Seungmin expected. Minho’s first question is easy, but Seungmin’s barely begun to answer it before Minho is interrupting him with a follow-up. Seungmin allows the first one, but stands his ground and insists on asking his own question as soon as his answer is over. Minho huffs out a laugh and Seungmin would seriously punch him if it wouldn’t get him disqualified from the tournament; he keeps his pleasant smile plastered on his face. Minho’s answer is rambling so Seungmin tries to cut him off politely, but the upperclassman refuses to cut his answer short. His next question is clearly a trap, but Seungmin’s ready for it.

 

“I know what you’re trying to get me to say, but we have three cards in case that tell you specifically that vulnerable populations will lose access to crucial programs if the Unites States doesn’t restore funding, you never directly engaged with any of them,” He grins brightly when the judge looks back at her flow and nods. He sneaks a glance at Minho and is annoyed to see that that cocky smirk is still on his face when he informs everyone that there isn’t enough time for another question. Fuck him.

 

The rest of the debate is predictable. Jisung absolutely kills the summary, politely calling their opponents out for their bullshit, and Seungmin is honestly so proud of him. Their opponents’ summary and final focus are just more of them trying to twist Seungmin and Jisung’s words, though Changbin does bring up two potentially important points that Seungmin missed in his rebuttal. Minho’s final focus is a bit brutal. If the judge buys how he’s presenting the debate, they’re screwed, but Seungmin gets the final word. He feels good about his final focus, emphasizing the evidence that the other team had largely overlooked and how many more impacts they had in comparison to their opponents. His timer goes off and Seungmin really thinks that they should have a solid shot at winning.

 

They shake hands and Seungmin’s smile almost slips when Minho grips him too tightly to be polite, but he keeps it together, grinning brightly at the judge and thanking her for her time. They collect their things, Jisung shooting him multiple thumbs-ups with a silly smile on his face. He’s really happy with how things went and can’t wait to talk about the round with his partner as soon as they’re out of earshot of their opponents and the judge.

 

Jisung apparently had other plans because as soon as they exit the room, he’s calling after Changbin and picking up their conversation from earlier, leaving Seungmin alone. He’s going to make sure every member of their team shames Jisung for being a traitor, later. Absolutely unbelievable.

 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, turning on his heel and heading towards the restrooms at the end of the empty hallway. They’re on the top floor so there’s only a single gender-neutral bathroom, but Seungmin just wants to splash water on his face, anyway.

 

He’s standing in front of the running tap, analyzing his reflection which had slipped back into an annoyed expression when Jisung abandoned him, when he’s startled by the door opening. He must not have locked it.

 

When he turns to apologize to the other person, he’s greeted with no other than a grinning Lee Minho. He’s too startled, his brain struggling to comprehend the fact that Minho isn’t leaving, but rather closing the door firmly behind him and locking himself in the small room with Seungmin. What the fuck?

 

Minho’s smirking at him, crossing the small space. Seungmin unconsciously backs up until he’s pressed back against the tiled wall beside the sink, eyes widening a bit. He has no idea what Minho’s doing, thinking vaguely that he might try to beat him up or something, but then Minho’s hands are grabbing at his suit jacket and he’s slamming his lips against Seungmin.

 

To say he’s shocked is an understatement. He’s pretty sure he’s never thought of Minho as anything other than the obnoxious, rude upperclassman on his circuit, but, yeah, he’s hot as hell. Seungmin isn’t really thinking clearly before he’s kissing the elder back.

 

It’s too rough, there’s too much teeth, but it riles Seungmin up. He grips at Minho’s hips, the other grabbing his jaw and biting his lower lip hard and making him let out an embarrassed gasp. Minho takes the opportunity to lick into Seungmin’s mouth and suddenly they’re fighting for dominance. It’s sloppy and a bit awkward, but Seungmin knows he’s getting hard. He refuses to let Minho have the upper hand, even in this scenario, so he gives back everything he gets, his hands squeezing the elder’s waist roughly.

 

He’s a bit surprised, again, when Minho’s hand sneaks down between their bodies to cup his hardening erection. He’s rapidly becoming very okay with these developments, loving the way it feels to have his annoying opponent palming at his cock while he bites at his lips and handles him unkindly. They can’t do this, though, not here or now.

 

“Parli draw is in, like, fifteen minutes you psychopath,” Seungmin groaned against Minho’s mouth as the elder roughly massaged him through his suit pants. It was pretty annoying just how hard he was getting from the treatment.

 

“Neither of our teams will let them announce the topic until we’re in our prep rooms, relax,” Seungmin could feel Minho’s smirk against his lips and it just made him so mad. He tangles his fingers in the other boy’s hair and yanked his head back far more aggressively than he needed to, but he took the elder’s deep moan as a good sign. His hand at Minho’s hip pulled the other’s body impossibly closer to his own as his lips connected roughly with the underside of his jaw, sucking and biting, wanting to rip that obnoxious, self-satisfied grin right off his stupidly pretty face.

 

“So fucking hot to see little Seungmin get all assertive during cross-ex, almost bent you over right there, in front of everyone,” Minho moved his body away just enough to rid himself of his suit jacket before quickly doing the same with Seungmin’s, the younger letting himself be moved around but returning his mouth to the growing mark at Minho’s neck as soon as his jacket was off, trying not to let the other boy’s words get to him. It wasn’t fair that he was so turned on by the thought, especially when the upperclassman sounded so condescending.

 

Minho’s hands moved until both were gripping Seungmin’s waist and he used that as leverage to grind their hips together. Seungmin responded by arching his back off the wall and matching Minho’s movements with his own.

 

Minho pulled his head away from Seungmin’s when the younger unconsciously let his grip in the other’s hair slacken. Seungmin’s brows furrowed in response, but then Minho was licking up the side of his neck. It should be gross, but he couldn’t take back the low moan that it pulled from his throat.

 

When Minho got to his ear, he bit down on the lobe sharply, making Seungmin hiss and tighten his grip on the upperclassman’s hips. He soothed the sore area with his tongue before leaning impossibly closer into Seungmin’s body.

 

“You gonna cum in your pants like you’re thirteen or are you going to fuck me?”

 

Seungmin’s a smart, rational person, but the second those words left Minho’s lips, it was like every ounce of blood in his body rushed straight to his dick. He shoved the other boy away from him just enough to flip him around and bend him over the bathroom sink.

 

Minho fucking laughed and Seungmin saw red. His hand connected with the elder’s firm ass hard enough that his palm stung, the sound of the slap and Minho’s resulting moan echoing around the tiled walls. They had to be more quiet, but Seungmin wasn’t exactly in the headspace to care about that anymore.

 

“Like that, bitch? Want me to be rough with you?” Seungmin growled as his fingers roughly undid Minho’s belt and suit pants, yanking them and his underwear down to his ankles in record time.

 

He shoved the older boy’s dress shirt out of the way, fully revealing his toned lower body. Minho was pretty everywhere, but he has a very nice ass, in particular.

 

Seungmin knelt down behind his opponent, hands grabbing harshly at his cheeks and parting them so he could spit directly at his winking hole. He stuck three of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them sloppily and thinking a bit too late that he should have made Minho do it for him. He was too impatient, now, pulling his hand away and sinking the first finger in without any warning.

 

“Fuck,” Minho’s voice was strained and breathy, but he still was chuckling lightly through it. Seungmin wanted to wreck him, fuck that smug grin right off his handsome face.

 

Despite the lack of proper lubrication, Minho took his finger so easily, Seungmin added a second almost right away. He spared a thought for how often the elder must do stuff like this but had to shove the mental images away before he actually came in his pants like an overexcited virgin.

 

Minho’s hips pushed back against Seungmin’s hand as he thrusted and scissored his fingers inside him. It was hot as fuck, but Seungmin was supposed to be in control. His free hand smacked the elder’s bare skin, the noise and Minho’s drawn out groan decidedly more satisfying this time. He planted his hand on the reddening spot, using it to pin Minho’s hips to the edge of the sink.

 

He leaned forward and spat on the upperclassman’s hole again, watching with satisfaction as the liquid got pushed inside Minho’s body by his fingers before adding a third. Minho squirmed a bit, the stretch noticeably more difficult now, but his moans never stopped.

 

“Fuck, Minnie, you really think we have all day? Stop messing around,” Minho growled, voice still strained but with plenty of force behind his words. It was frustrating, the nickname, being bossed around, but if he really didn’t think he wanted any more prep, Seungmin wasn’t going to argue.

 

Seungmin used his free hand to free his wallet from his pocket, somewhat clumsily extracting the spare condom he always kept inside. He pulled his fingers out before finally undoing his pants and freeing his aching, leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around himself, groaning in relief, giving himself a few pumps, but he had to let go to rip open the condom wrapper and put it on, thankful for the lube in the package which he lazily smeared on Minho’s spit slicked hole. It wouldn’t be enough, but Minho was the one being impatient so it’s not Seungmin’s fault.

 

Speaking of, the elder was whining, telling him to hurry up, but his words were cut off by a low groan with Seungmin lined himself up and began steadily pushing in. Minho was really fucking tight, he had to pause after his head popped inside, taking a minute to breathe deeply through his nose.

 

He caught Minho’s eyes in the mirror. The asshole was still smirking despite his own full breathing. He held Seungmin’s eyes as he started pushing his ass back on the younger’s cock, making him sink further into his body. Seungmin wasn’t going to tolerate that. He gripped Minho’s hips tight enough to bruise and buried himself in the elder’s ass, both of them groaning. Minho finally dropped his head for a second, eyes closing and that was enough of a reward for Seungmin to start moving.

 

As much as he hated the other man, he didn’t actually want to _hurt_ him, hurt him, so he kept his pace controlled, pulling out almost all the way before steadily sinking back inside until his hips were flush with Minho’s pretty ass and repeating immediately.

 

It felt so fucking good, but Minho seemed to lose patience quickly. He squirmed in Seungmin’s grip, trying to push back and quicken his pace, whining in frustration when the younger held him in place.

 

Seungmin’s hand connected with Minho’s hip once again, “such a needy fucking slut,” he growled. Again, if Minho didn’t want to be taken care of, then fuck it. When Seungmin pulled away this time, he slammed back home as fast as he could and Minho practically screamed.

 

“Oh thank fucking god, don’t stop,” he moaned, gasping each time Seungmin buried himself inside. The sound of their hips slapping together and their filthy moans filled the tiny room and Seungmin knew that if either of their partners came looking for them or if any stranger happened to pass by, they’d know exactly what was happening. The sight of Minho finally losing his cool was mesmerizing, addictive, Seungmin couldn’t give a singular fuck about the consequences.

 

He picked up his pace even more, bending over Minho’s back to bite at his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed that Minho had reached down to touch himself, but he smacked his hand away as soon as he did, replacing it with his own. He held Minho’s hard cock in his hand, dragging his thumb over his sensitive head, using his leaking precum to slick the way, and making the older boy squirm between Seungmin’s hard thrusts.

 

Minho was panting out a litany of filthy words, urging Seungmin on. He moved his free hand to Minho’s full lips, shoving his fingers in that stupid mouth that had tormented him so many times, holding it open and making the noises he was releasing decidedly more obscene.

 

Seungmin was getting close, but he knew Minho was too and he was determined to make the older man cum first, on his cock. He slid his precum slicked hand along Minho’s length, pausing every few pumps to stimulate where he was most sensitive, twisting his fingers roughly under the head and then gliding them over his leaking tip. It wasn’t a solid minute before Minho was screaming around the fingers in his mouth, his release painting the dirty tiled floor. Someone had to have heard that.

 

Seungmin didn’t move his hand, working Minho through his orgasm, but he put more purpose into his thrusts, chasing his own release as Minho clenched around him. He didn’t last much longer before he was coming in the condom, burying himself and grinding against the elder’s ass as he did.

 

They rested there for a few moments, their breathing heavy and Minho’s fogging the glass of the mirror in front of him. They were both messes, faces flushed, hair all over the place, their hastily removed clothing either crumpled around them or stuck to their bodies with sweat. It was the best fuck of Seungmin’s life.

 

He pulled out slowly, both him and Minho wincing at the overstimulation, before discarding the used condom. When he turned back, Minho had straightened up, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back with a groan before turning to Seungmin with a satisfied smirk that completely ruined his post-orgasm bliss.

 

“I’m impressed, Minnie, guess you’re good at something after all,” Seungmin glared at him, scoffing.

 

“You say that like we didn’t just totally beat your asses in round,” He was pissed; he was fucking Minho’s ass, like, a minute ago and the other still managed to be a pretentious dick.

 

“Is that what you really think happened?” Minho’s laugh was genuine, and it enraged Seungmin. He snatched the other’s suit jacket from the dirty floor, throwing it at him, before retrieving his own. He hastily wiped himself off with some toilet paper, Minho doing the same, still chuckling lightly. He yanked his pants up, tidying his appearance lazily; he just needed to get away from the other before he hurt him. Plus, a quick glance at his phone reminded him that they were very, very late to Parli prep. His partner Jeongin was literally going to kill him.

 

He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, pissed at Minho for being such an asshole, for making him late, for fucking up his appearance, for existing.

 

He exited the room as quickly as possible, not bothering to be concerned by the fact that Minho’s pants were still around his ankles.

 

“Good luck in your next round!” God, Minho really was the fucking worst.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Glossary of Terms

 

 **Abuse:** In Public Forum, there are many reasons why a team might have to argue abuse. Some examples include their opponents using a definition or observation (rule by which the topic will be debated in that round) that is either too broad or narrow (this gives either allows them to make arguments not directly relating to the topic or limits the arguments their opponents can make) or bringing in new evidence or arguments too late in the round (meaning they don't have time to properly refute the new point that's been introduced). The purpose of calling abuse is typically to make the round more fair and educational for everyone involved.

 **Blocks** : Blocks are prepared responses to arguments that your opponents might make in either their constructive speech or rebuttal. Blocks typically have evidence, but can just be analytical. A team will prepare blocks ahead of time, making a block for each of the most common arguments on each side of the debate, so that they're better prepared for their rebuttal speeches.

 **Constructive/Case-Read** : This is one of the speeches in a Public Forum round. Each team will come to the round with a "case" or prepared speech detailing their arguments for their side (either affirmation or negation). Each team's first speech will be reading their case, hence the name "case-read". This speech is 5 minutes long in college Public Forum.

 **Contentions:** A contention is a primary argument of each team's case. Most cases consist of anywhere from one to three contentions and may or may not have sub-points (as many as three, typically) that break the general argument (the contention) into smaller, more in-depth pieces (the sub-points). Contentions are made up of evidence from experts or reliable sources and analysis written by the debaters themselves. Contentions also have impacts which are why the argument matters. Examples of impacts from this topic could be lessening human rights abuses (something positive) or a nation losing diplomatic influence (something negative).

 **Cross-Examination** : In college Public Forum, there are two, three minute cross-ex sessions. The first is between the first speakers of each time after they've both given their constructive/case-read. The second is between the second speakers after they've both given their rebuttals. Ideally, this is a time when the debaters will ask questions about the other's speeches, trading off who's asking after each question. Follow-up questions are allowed in cross-ex, but some debaters abuse this and won't allow their opponent to ask questions. Cross-examinations are really important for clearing up misunderstandings and furthering your arguments in the debate.

 **Definitions** : Somewhat self-explanatory, but most teams provide definitions for words in the resolution (the topic or question being debated) at the beginning of their case (see above). Sometimes, definitions can be really important to the debate because they can determine whether a team's argument is topical (relating directly to the resolution) or not.

 **Final Focus** : This is the last speech in a Public Forum debate round, immediately following the summary speeches. The purpose of this speech is to tell the judge why you won the round and why your opponents lost. Debaters will typically emphasize arguments that their opponents didn't refute properly and compare the impacts of each team's arguments to help the judge make a decision on who to vote for. In college PF, this speech is three minutes long.

 **Flow** : When you take notes during a debate round, it's called "flowing" and the notes themselves are called the "flow". There's specific formatting things you do when you flow so I suppose that's why it gets it's own fancy term.

 **Lincoln-Douglass** **/LD** : LD is a one-on-one style of debate that tends to focus on philosophical arguments and big picture questions. College LD is a mixture of high school LD and Policy, if anyone understands what that means. LD's mentioned like once in here so I won't bother explaining further.

 **Parliamentary Debate/Parli:** Parli is a limited-preparation debate event that's very popular with college debate teams. "Parli Draw" is when the topic for a given round is announced. As soon as the topic is read, all competing teams will have thirty minutes to prepare their cases and get to their rounds to start their debates. In college, debaters can be "double-entered", which both Minho and Seungmin are in this story. They are competing in both Public Forum and Parli at the tournament which is why they need to get to Parli draw after their PF round.

 **Public Forum** : This is the style of debate described in this story. PF is a partner debate event in which two teams of two will debate each other over a current-event topic. The topic being debated here is a real topic that I debated (The United States should rejoin UNESCO as a full member). At the beginning of each round, the teams will "flip for sides". The winner of the coin toss can either choose to be the first or second speaking team OR they can choose to be on the affirmative or negation side. The loser gets to pick whichever the winner didn't. The affirmative team will "affirm" the topic (using the example, they would be saying that the US should rejoin UNESCO) while the negation will "negate" the topic (they'd be arguing that the US should not rejoin UNESCO). There are eight total speeches in a PF round, each team speaking four times (constructive/case-read, rebuttal, summary, and final focus). The first speaker of each team gives the constructive speech and the summary speech while their partner, the second speaker, gives the rebuttal speech and the final focus.

 **Out-Rounds** : During a tournament, there are preliminary rounds and out-rounds. This story takes place during pre-lims. If a team wins most of their rounds, they'll likely "break" to out-rounds where they'll compete to win the tournament. If a team loses during an out-round, they're eliminated.

 **Rebuttal** : This is one of the speeches in Public Forum. It's the second speaker of a given team's first speech. The purpose of the speech is to attack your opponent's case (see above). The rebuttal is the last speech of the round where new arguments can be made, it's also the first "improvised" speech, though most debaters will read blocks (see above) during the speech so it isn't exactly 100% improvised. In college, a rebuttal speech is five minutes.

 **Spreading** : Basically reading evidence very, very fast. Think of that time Changbin showed off how fast he could read on Weekly Idol, it's basically that. It's very common in Policy and Lincoln-Douglass, but very frowned upon in Public Forum which is meant to be more accessible for the average person.

 **Summary** : This is one of the speeches in a Public Forum round. It's the first speaker of a given team's second speech and these speeches are the third speeches to be made. The summary speech directly follows the rebuttals (see above) and is, typically, the first truly improvised speech in the round. It's purpose is to begin condensing the arguments that have been made. It's often considered to be the most important speech because it defines what the biggest points of contention are and identifies the most important arguments that have been made. In college, the summary speech is three minutes long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
> CC: [BenGene](https://curiouscat.me/BenGene)


End file.
